1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a snow plough accessory for attachment to a forwardly concave implement of a front end loader. For example, the accessory may be attached to the bucket or log grapple of a front end loader.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional front end loader equipped with a bucket cannot efficiently clear snow since it is designed for a scooping operation rather than ploughing. If the operator wishes to equip his machine with a snow plough blade, he may remove the bucket and attach a suitable blade in its place. The idea of attaching a blade in front of the bucket of a front end loader is not new. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,866,342 issued Feb. 18, 1975 to George R. Cooper and 2,986,826 issued June 6, 1961 to Adolph Timmons, both describe means for attaching a blade accessory in front of the bucket. However, these arrangements are not entirely satisfactory as to ease of attachment or manipulation.